


The first night

by DeansGirlSOB



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, dean and cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansGirlSOB/pseuds/DeansGirlSOB
Summary: Cas is back from the empty, very human, very much in love. Dean confessed his love...this is the story of their first night together, both learning how to express the intensity of their physical pull.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 35





	The first night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever! Welcome constructive criticism. Apologies for any grammatical errors, I tried! Enjoy <33

“It’s always been you, Cas” Cas was here. Standing in front of Dean. And he knew. He knew exactly how Dean felt. Dean’s confession seeped into every pore of Cas’s now very human skin. It spread, it warmed, it bought him to life. He touched his forehead to Dean’s his eyes falling shut as he breathed in that gloriously familiar scent of warmth and engine oil and...Dean. “Dean?” “Yeah, Cas?” Dean whispers, eyes closed. “I -“ “What is it, Cas?” Dean softly kisses the corner of Cas’s mouth “Tell me” “I want...” Cas swallowed deeply “I want to make love with you, Dean” Dean’s eyes open fixing on Cas’ face, whose eyes are still closed. Dean reaches up a hand to cup Cas’ face, his thumb skimming his cheek. “Hey, look at me” Dean says, his voice low but rough. “Open your eyes and look at me” Cas slowly opens his eyes, resting on dean’s gaze. “Are you sure that’s what you want, Cas?” “More than anything” Dean pulls Cas by the hand toward his bed, he studies every inch of his face. His full lips, the curve of his jawline, those impossibly blue eyes. He leans in, pressing their lips together. Softly, tentatively at first. Then Cas moans softly, sending jolts of electricity through Dean’s body, every nerve ending becoming hyper aware of Cas’ proximity. “Lift your arms” Dean rasps, his heart pounding against his rib cage. This was it. Him and Cas, crossing that line. And he wanted it. Fuck, he wanted it so bad. He aches for it. To feel him everywhere. Cas did as instructed, and Dean pulled his tshirt over his head, leaving his hair in total disarray, bringing a smile to Dean’s lips. Dean leaned in as if to kiss Cas on the lips, but he teases with a grin and aims for his neck. Cas tilts his head on a soft sigh, giving Dean better access. Dean’s tongue skims over Cas’s pulse point, his teeth nipping. “You’re too clothed, Dean” Cas complains. “Then do something about it” Cas pulled at the hem of Dean’s tshirt, his hands roaming up over his pecs. Cas made a mental note to count every freckle that lived on Dean’s skin. He wanted to acquaint himself with each and every one. “Kiss me, Cas” “Where?” “Every where, but start here” Dean skimmed his own fingers across his collar bone, giving Cas his instruction. Cas leaned in, his eyes momentarily flicking to Dean’s before he pressed his lips directly to Dean’s collar bone, the very tip of his tongue teasing at his skin. The noise that escaped Dean’s lips was almost sinful, and it immediately spurred Cas on. In an instant Dean was on his back, flat on the bed with Cas over him. “Easy, Tiger” Dean grinned. And then it became desperate. Their lips attacked eachother. Dean’s hands were everywhere. They moved lower, reaching the waistband on Cas’s pants, they attempted to dip beneath but they were too tight. “We need these off, now” “As you wish, Dean” Cas stood and Dean immediately felt the loss. He sat up with him, watching Cas’s fingers work his belt undone and pull his zipper down. And fuck... if the sound of that zipper moving down wasn’t the hottest thing he’d heard. Dean pressed his lips below Cas’ belly button. Cas’s fingers carded through Dean’s hair, delightfully messing it up. “You’re distracting me” Cas breathed. Dean did nothing but hum dismissively, his lips on Cas’ skin becoming too important. Dean moved his hands to the waistband of Cas’ pants and boxers pushing them from his hips and down his thighs. Cas was gloriously naked as he stepped out of his pants, kicking them aside. Dean drank him in. Every hard, smooth inch of him. Dean’s breath hitched at the sight. Fucking beautiful. Cas pushed on Dean’s shoulder forcing him back on the bed. Cas skimmed his hand over Dean’s crotch, hard against the denim of his jeans. Dean hissed “Does that feel good, Dean?” “Fuck, yes, Cas. It feels good. Lemme get these off” Dean raised his hips and Cas assisted in the removal of Dean’s jeans. He was going commando that day and fuck was he happy about that decision. Their bodies came back together, their lips desperate and seeking. And then Cas shifted, causing friction between their cocks. “Ahhh...jeez, Cas! Fuck. I need More of that!” Cas shifted again sliding slightly so their cocks rubbed deliciously between them. Dean was going to lose his mind. “What do you want, Dean? What can I do to make you feel good?” Dean knew exactly what he wanted...what he NEEDED. “I-I want...” he swallowed nervously “I want to feel you inside me, Cas” he whispered, heat spreading across his neck and cheeks. “I want that too, Dean” Cas leaned down to press feverish kisses to Dean’s mouth, his tongue seeking out Dean’s. His taste was intoxicating, dizzying and heady. It was more than Cas had dreamed. Nothing could have prepared him for this. Dean pushed Cas to the side and reached into his bed side table for the small bottle of lube “Give me your hand” Dean said to Cas. Cas obliged immediately and Dean pumped a generous amount on to Cas’ fingers. Dean nodded to Cas, indicating that it was ok to continue and he lay back, his breath laboured as he felt Cas move down. Dean lifted his legs, feet flat on the mattress and then he felt Cas’s fingers THERE, sweeping over the tight ring of muscle. Dean bit his lip arching very slightly as he felt the tip of Cas’ finger begin to push in slowly. Cas watched Dean’s face. The pleasure on it was exquisite, he thought. He pressed in further still. “More, Cas” Dean breathed, pushing down onto his finger “more” Cas added another finger, circling slowly and Dean palmed his own cock needing friction. That was it, he couldn’t wait any longer. He needed Cas now. “C’mere Cas” Dean all but begged as he pulled Cas up the bed. He pulled his mouth to his. “Are you ready for this, Cas? This is it now. The moment we do this, there’s no going back. It’s you and me. I’m yours and you’re mine, understand?” “I understand, Dean. That’s all I want” Cas’ voice was more raw than usual. That’s all Dean needed to hear, so he pushed Cas to his back, reached for the lube and revelled in the pleasure that coursed through Cas’ body as he applied lube to Cas’ solid length. Dean’s knees straddled either side of Cas’ hips, he rose slightly, lining up Cas’s Cock with his entrance and slid down oh so slowly on to Cas’ length, feeling him inch by incredible inch filling him, the pleasure-pain a heady mix. Their bodies were slick with sweat now. Dean pulled Cas up so they were face to face, the new angle hitting that sweet spot deep inside. “Touch me, Cas. I need you to touch me” Cas unwrapped an arm from around Dean’s back, trailing his fingers down his stubbled cheek, to his neck. Dean shook his head, conveying that’s not what he meant. “No.” Dean said reaching for Cas’ hand. “Here. I want you to touch me here” he wrapped Cas’s hand around his solid, throbbing cock. Dean couldn’t recall a time that he’d been this hard. It was deliciously painful. Cas’ fingers wrapped around his shaft. Cas marvelled at the velvet feel against his palm. It was heaven. This is what heaven was supposed to feel like. Dean slowly guided Cas’ hand up his length and Cas instinctively skimmed his thumb over the tip, spreading the bead of precum as he went. Dean’s body jolted, his head fell back on a breathless sigh. “Ahhh, fuck, Cas!” Cas took this as a sign and repeated the action. Dean sped up his moments above Cas, Cas meeting him thrust for thrust as his hand worked Dean’s cock with expert precision. Cas dropped his head to the crook of Dean’s neck as he pushed further inside him, hitting Dean’s sweet spot. Dean’s fingers found their way to Cas’ hair, desperately seeking an anchor - he was about to lose it. “Dean...” Cas moaned against Dean’s collar bone, the heat of his breath sending another jolt of ecstasy through Dean. “Dean...I- I can’t...it’s too much. It’s too intense.” Cas was beginning to tremble, his body tensing. Dean recognised the signs, Cas was close, he was on the edge right along with him. He tugged on Cas’s hair, forcing his head back. Dean brushed his lips over Cas’, speaking against them “I know, baby. I know. I’ve got you” on his last word Dean dropped down onto his length harder. He could feel Cas every where, inside him, beating his cock, wrapped around him. “Look at me, Cas. Give me those eyes” Cas locked eyes with Dean, green on blue. Dean’s breath hitched. He was overwhelmed with love, desire, adoration for the man beneath him. “There he is” he breathed. “You’re close, aren’t you?” Dean spoke against Cas’ slack mouth. He’d never seen him look so fucking beautiful. Sweating, flush, overcome with sensation - and Dean had caused that. Fuck...Dean had done that. That thought spurred him on and pushed up on his knees and slammed back down almost immediately, their collective moan intermingled. “Mmmm...Dean. Don’t stop. Please...I need to...” “I know, Cas. I’m there with you. Keep looking at me. Don’t leave me. Promise me. Never again” “I promise, Dean.” “Tell me...ahhh...C-Cas... tell me...mmmm....fuck...tell me that you love me.” “I love you” Cas didn’t hesitate for a beat. Those three words were like lightening through Dean’s body. He rose and fell in a merciless rhythm. Cas meeting each thrust, his hand firmly matching each hit. “Together” Dean breathed. “Let’s come together” “I’m ready Dean. Now, please. I-I can’t hold on” That was all it took. Dean slammed down one last time with a deep grind “Come for me, baby” he pleaded. And the dam broke. They were both lost. Dean gripped Cas’s hair, Cas’ hand relentless on his cock and their moans...god their moans...deep, loud and desperate against each others mouths. Dean’s come was hot and thick between them, coating Cas’s fingers. Dean felt Cas spill hot inside him. And fuck if it wasn’t the most beautiful thing he’d ever felt. + Cas lazily traced just his finger tips across Dean’s abdomen and chest, as they lay spent in each other’s arms, taking the opportunity to explore. “You enjoying yourself?” Cas can hear the grin in Dean’s voice “You’re so beautiful, Dean” “You don’t need to butter me up, Cas, you already got me into bed” Dean peaks one eye open, and smiles lazily down at Cas, thinking how fucking adorable his sex hair is. Cas tilts his head in *That* way that Dean loves, and offers a lopsided smile. Dean lifts a hand to trace the outline of his lips, his eyes roaming his face. “Tell me again” he whispers Cas doesn’t hesitate. “I love you” Dean’s breath catches. Will he ever tire of hearing it? He thinks not. “Me too, Cas”


End file.
